


Homiesexual on a Whole New Level

by autumnleavessilverwinds



Series: error 404 series name not found [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consent, Established Relationship, Fluff, Grinding, Hickeys, Kisses, M/M, Making Out, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Smash Bros, Smut and Fluff, Soft Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), The Video Game, although i guess that it's still smash bros, and not in the good way, except for dream getting sapnap off that's different though, fuck counter of four, haha wHoops, i don't know what else to tell you but it's going to suck, if you're bodyshaming sapnap there's a message for you in the notes, it is sexy and mandatory my dudes, lol, lots of kisses, oh gosh i just realized all the puns here, soft, this stuff is written by a trans virgin american
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28804794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnleavessilverwinds/pseuds/autumnleavessilverwinds
Summary: Dream makes his boyfriend feel loved. And maybe gets him off.Eh, they have fun and it's mildly smutty I don't know what else to say.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: error 404 series name not found [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105313
Comments: 5
Kudos: 199





	Homiesexual on a Whole New Level

**Author's Note:**

> Totally not inspired by the fact that they moved in together. I find it adorable whether they’re straight or not (part of me, aka the gaydar, is like eh maybe but the other part of me, aka the “stop projecting onto content creators”-dar [the SPoCCdar], knows that I am once again wanting more LGBTQ+ rep like a greedy chicken nugget). Anyways, the OG description was almost “two bros play Smash Bros and then the bros smash”, but I decided I don’t want to do another smut fic JUST yet. Lemme know tho if you want on I’ll make deals with my usually nonexistent well of inspo for some good kush (of course it’s from the dollar store, bc i' me)
> 
> Also heard someone was body-shaming Sapnap, so I have a simple message for those bitches—imagine a pair of hands. Now tattoo “fuck you” across the knuckles. Now have them flipping you off. There, that’s your present. Go reevaluate your life choices chat shit get pwned. I hope your Minecraft dog bites you. As long as you’re *healthy*, body—weight—doesn’t—matter.

Sapnap sprinted in, grabbing Dream by the shoulders and slamming Daisy’s umbrella into him.

“What?!” As Dream’s Marth flew off the stage, yeeted at the speed of light so he smacked into the screen and slid down, he looked to his boyfriend. “What the hell was that? Where’d you learn that?”

Grinning like he’d just won the Nobel prize, Sapnap said, “Reddit.”

“Oh, shut up. You did _not_.” Patches hopped up on the bed, pawed at Sapnap’s knee and then brushed against him as he began petting her. Picking the cat up, he gave her little kissy faces. “Hey, where’s my kissy faces?” Dream complained, pouting and then brightening up when Sapnap leaned over and started kissing him. When they broke it off, Dream let out a little relaxed sigh, mumbling, “Oh.”

“Oh is right.” Running a hand up to Dream’s jaw, Sapnap started kissing him again. Patches trotted out of the room, apparently all too content to entertain herself outside while her owners started making out. Which they did. They very much made out.

And Sapnap loved it.

(Well, both of them did, obviously, or else they wouldn’t be making out.)

“You’re so cute, you know that?” Dream asked, kissing gently along the underside of his jaw. A short huff escaped Sap, and Dream grabbed his wrists delicately before rolling him onto his back, pressing their hips together. “What?”

“Nothing.” Dream straightened up a little, looked down at him for a moment. Staring innocently back up, Sap ran his foot up his boyfriend’s leg for a little. “Come on, let’s just get this on with.”

“Why’d you laugh?” It’s not a question.

“Dream.” Dream doesn’t move, so Sap does. Grabbing Dream with a hand cupped around the back of the neck, he pulls him into another kiss, rolls them over so he’s grinding down on Dream instead of the other way around. Dream’s hips jerk up into his, add to the friction and the tension in the air. “Enjoying yourself?” Sap asked, leaning back for a second to start kissing down his boyfriend’s throat to his collarbones. He could feel Dream’s heart fluttering underneath him. In response, Dream let out a soft groan and started pressing into him more, letting them both groan. Sap’s hands released Dream’s, bracing on either side of him so he didn’t topple over by accident. “You’re too good to me.”

“Shut up.” Dream hissed, running his hand up to playfully, gently tug at Sap’s hair. “Shut up.” The words were half-laughed that time, and one of his hands went from Sap’s hip to his jaw, thumb running along his cheek as the pressure was leaned into. “You’re amazing. Got that? You’re amazing and talented and wonderful.”

“Stop it.” Sap ducked his head, rested it against Dream’s chest and grabbed at his hoodie. Slowly grinding up, Dream started talking very quietly to him, touching him gently.

“No. Come on, Sappy. Look at me.” Face still buried in Dream’s chest, Sap shook his head. “Saaaappp. Come ooo _nnnnn_. Don’t make me beg, that’s not kinky.”

“Shut up.” Sap whispered, holding onto him. Sliding a hand down to the small of Sap’s back, Dream pressed them together, grinded up on him until he could hear his boyfriend letting out little gasps and groans. Things quickened, and Dream rolled Sap over to bite at his neck. Underneath him, Sap let out a soft groan, head falling back on the pillows. “Oh, that’s nice.” He mumbled, and Dream laughed against his boyfriend’s neck as fingers splayed out across his back. “That’s _really nice_ , please keep—keep doing that.”

Sliding a leg between Sap’s, Dream grinned against his skin, started sucking and biting until there was going to be a sizeable mark the next day. “Enjoying yourself?” He fired back, kissing up to his boyfriend’s ear and laughing lightly at the sound he got in return. For a moment, he pressed harder, reaching for the hem of Sapnap’s sweater as he did. Hands wrapped around his, tugged up slightly, and Dream started helping his lovely boyfriend remove his shirt. Hands wandered over newly exposed skin and Sap let out another gasp.

“Dream, Dream— _fuck—”_

“Hey, come on now.” Kissing his neck again, Dream mused, “Keep it PG.”

“You’re grinding against me like we’re about to fuck each other’s brains out and you’re scolding me for swearing?” Dream bit down on his neck and Sapnap swore again, dropping into a low moan. “ _Dream.”_

“I’ll keep grinding on you until you come. Like a teenager.” Dream threatened, a lilt to his tone to make sure his boyfriend knew he was joking. Slowly, he pulled his hoodie off, and the tank underneath. Sap’s eyes wandered over him, a bit of anxiety in them. “How far do you want to go tonight? Sap?”

Swallowing, he forced out, “not too far? Is that okay?”

“Yeah. Yeah, of course it’s okay.” Bending down, Dream started kissing at the edge of Sap’s mouth, pressing against him. “Where’s the line?”

“Just—just I want to—” Swallowing, Sap took a breath, fought to keep his heart under control. Dream waited, patiently. “Pants on? L-like the grinding, that’s okay, that’s great actually, it feels really nice, I-I just—I sound like an idiot I’m sorry—”

“No, stop it. Calm down.” Dream started kissing at his cheek again, moving much more gently. “Heavy make out, not sex. That sound alright?” Against him, Sapnap nodded, arms wrapping up around his shoulders. “Do you mind making a verbal reply?”

“It sounds good.” Sap mumbled. Dream started kissing him again, rolling his hips down against Sap’s until he was almost shaking from the friction. Breaking the kiss off, Sap mumbled, “Fuck I’m sensitive.”

“Not really a problem with that.” Dream mumbled, running his hands up and down Sap’s sides. Under him, Sap stiffened up, fingers tightening on Dream’s back as he shut his eyes and bit his lip, letting out a choked groan. A few shaky gasps left him, and Dream laughed lightly. “Alright, alright, just relax. You’ll be fine.”

When Sap finally got his breath and voice back, he mumbled, “We’re teenagers.” Leaning against him, Dream laughed, “Do you want me to take care of that for you?”

“Nah, I’m going to go to the bathroom and set up a shower.” Head falling back against the pillows, Sapnap groaned. Dream smacked his hip gently. “Don’t give me that. I’m not cuddling you after you’ve creamed your pants and haven’t cleaned up.”

“Fine.” As Dream got up to leave, Sapnap stared at the ceiling and mused, “You know, we played Smash Bros and then we, the Bros, smashed. In a way.”

“Oh shut up.” Sapnap burst out laughing, closing his eyes.

<error 404 transition.exe not found>

As soon as Sapnap stepped out of the shower, reaching clumsily for a towel, Dream handed him one and whistled.

“Shut up.” Sapnap mumbled, toweling off his hair and then quickly wrapping it around his hips, securing it. Hands wrapped around his waist. Pulling him close, Dream pressed into him, started kissing his still-damp hair. “Quit it. You already made me come once, leave me alone.”

“Never.” Dream whispered, pulling him towards the bed. “I want to mark you up. Everywhere you let me.” Touching his neck, where Dream had left a pretty decent-sized hickey, Sapnap arched an eyebrow. “Come on, bed. Please?”

“Alright, alright, I’m coming.”

“Pretty sure that was earlier but okay.” Tugging him along, Dream gently pushed Sapnap onto the bed and passed him some boxers. When Sap reached for a shirt, though, Dream shoved him down again. “Nope. I’m marking you up.”

“Dream—”

“Please?” Sighing, Sapnap flopped back on the bed, opened his arms. Dream grinned, leaned down and started kissing him fiercely again, easing down to do exactly what he said and mark up Sap’s chest and shoulders. “I’m breaking out there, I don’t think you want to kiss there.”

Leaning up, Dream kissed him almost senseless. Almost. Just enough to leave him panting and half-gasping for air, blissed out to a degree as he laid on the bed with a stupid half-grin. “I kiss where I want, excuse you.” Dream gently scolded, running his hands along Sap’s body and then ducking down to kiss the inside of his thighs. “You’re amazing,” he kept punctuating every word with another mark, “and handsome, and I love you, and you mean the world to me, and you deserve the world.”

“You’re biased.”

Biting down on his thigh, Dream shot back, “So are you.” He looked at his handiwork, determined he’d done enough, and then started kissing up Sapnap’s stomach. One of his hands rested on his boyfriend’s knee, warm and soft and calloused from…something. He wasn’t sure exactly what. “I love you, Sap.” He paused, looking him in the eye, and repeated, “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Shifting on the bed, he laughed lightly as Dream moved in, pressed their foreheads together and gently started kissing him.

“I love you, and the way you talk to other people, and the way that you’re always so nice,” Dream did the same thing as he’d done when he was marking Sap up at every pause, “And I love the way your eyes light up when you’re happy, or when you’re talking about something you love, I love the way you talk in your sleep—”

“Hold on, what did I say—”

“And I love waking up right beside you in the mornings, and I love everything about you. Even when I’m mad at you.” Sap laughed, looked away from him. “Hey, hey, no. No, you look at me right now.” Tone soft, he cupped Sap’s face and kissed him again. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

“No, _I love you._ I love you.” Dream kept repeating it, kissing him all over his face. Blushing like it was his first kiss, Sap laughed a few times, inhaled lightly with the floaty feeling he sometimes got when this happened. “I love you.” He nudged Sapnap. “I love you.”

“What do you want me to say?” Sap asked, tilting his head. Dream kissed him again. Not for the first time, Sap pressed into it, closing his eyes.

“I love you.”

“I know.” Sap whispered, closing his eyes. Gently, Dream kissed his eyelids, then his nose when Sap wrinkled it in response. “Dreammmmm—”

“Alright, alright, I’ll stop. Want to go make some food?” Fabric pressed into his hands—one of Dream’s hoodies. Slipping into that and some sweats, Sapnap laid on the bed for a moment, watching his boyfriend get dressed. “How does bacon and a movie sound? _Spiderman: Homecoming_ and _Far From Home_ alright?”

“Yes.” As Dream picked him up easily and deposited him on the couch in the living room, Sapnap splayed himself across the cushions and mused, “Nothing says romance like graphic violence.”

From the kitchen, he heard Dream wheezing, and a bright grin crossed his face.

**Author's Note:**

> that’s it. Go away. Shoo. all of you. Leave suggestions, comments, kudos, etc. I don’t mind. I’m going to bed it’sm late.


End file.
